Fate
by nekopriestess
Summary: Kagome is a bad girl who is getting ready to be caught by none other than Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Chance encounter

Disclaimer: I have no formal claim to Inuyasha and characters.

Long black hair, hot red mouth, tight tank and a short red miniskirt was all Sesshomaru could see as he sat holding a shot glass. She had been dancing for twenty minutes and already had him as hard as a rock.

Kagome felt like she was being stared at glancing around she sees a hot guy with long white hair and gold eyes that set her aflame. Deciding to tease she began to dance dirty watching as he cold not take his eyes of her.

Sesshomaru was used to getting his way and he would have her. Heading towards her in a slow manner he saw her eyes darken with want. Luck was with him as he sidled up to her and began dancing with her gorgeous backside.

"Come with me and all your desires will be fulfilled."

"I can't it would be to dangerous but maybe we will meet again."

"At least tell me your name." He whispered as they moved towards the door. He blinked and she was gone.

The next day all that was heard was "SHIT! I'm late!" Kagome raced down the stairs in black baggy pants and a tight red shirt that said 'I know you didn't do but I'm blaming you anyway' and her waist length raven-black hair in a high ponytail. Her first day at a new school and already she was late. Racing towards her car she thought about her fantasy guy.

When she arrived at the school she ran in to be told that the office was on the other side of the building. "Fuck this, I could have been to Hawaii and back in the time it takes to get to the office," muttering as she passes a group of preps one of which looked similar to herself if she wore preppy pink clothes.

Just then she passed a group of punks who looked at her as if she was life's salvation to them.

"My names Sango and this is Miroku and this is Shippo. Where you transferring from." Sango was in a long black dress with a rip in the stomach area and combat boots. Miroku was in baggy black pants and a purple muscle shirt. Shippo was in black jeans and a green and black tshirt.

"California and I am Kagome wanna take me to class I have no clue and don't care." Sango came up to her looked at her schedule smiled and took her to their class. When they got to the room Kagome walked in and Sango introduced her to the class. She got a tingly feeling like she was being stared at looking around she saw who was staring and fell into a faint. The guy from the club.


	2. Bad luck

When Kagome came through she saw Sango leaning over her. "I had the worst dream that ..." She stops as she sees Sesshomaru leaning over her. He looked hot to her in a red muscle t-shirt and black baggy pants. His hair was falling over his shoulders onto her and his golden eyes where laughing at her. Becoming enraged she pushed him and got up.

Sesshomaru could not believe his luck the object of his lust was here at his school. What a nice object she was indeed. Her curves had been pushed into him a few minutes ago and he knew she was curvier than he had imagined.

Kagome went to the office and asked for the nurse and managed to get sent home early. When she got home she felt like yelling at her mom that they should move but didn't. Instead she turned around to go outside and slammed into something hard.

"What the fuc……umph." Was all that came out as she lost her breathe. Looking up she saw she had ran into a tall Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here!?"

"Apparently saving you from falling and hurting yourself." With contempt and humor in his eyes he set her away from him. "Know to what do you do when you are at home?"

"None of your damn business!" Kagome yelled as she went into her house only to be slammed into the wall.

"NO one may talk to Sesshomaru that way." He said as he picked her up and threw her onto the couch. Kagome could not believe it especially when she saw her mom and gramps in the doorway.

"Kagome what is going on?" Her mom asked


	3. Tricksters

Sesshomaru decided to see how red Kagome's face could go. As she was staring at her family he slyly crawled on top of her. Kagome just know realizing what he was doing was to shocked to do anything.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" Her mom yelled while her gramps threw charms at him yelling "Be gone demon!"

Kagome got over her shock and began thrashing, "Get the fuck off of me! What the hell were you doing?" Seeing that he was just grinning at her she picked up her books and threw them at him.

"Calm down Kagome I was just having some fun." He could see she was becoming more enraged by the minute. "I will leave if that is what you wish."

Kagome realized she did not want him to leave, "Stay. Just don't pull anything else. Okay?" He nodded his head at then sat on her coach. Looking at her he saw the girl at the club and knew he would be patient for her.

Kagome sat next to him and watched TV as the shows were getting she began to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, dinners ready!" Came from the kitchen as she was nodding off. Looking up she saw he was watching. She was entranced and saw just his mouth. Reaching up she pulled his mouth down and kissed him.

He could not believe it what he had been craving was know happening and god what a mouth she had. He deepened the kiss when she moaned and knew pure bliss.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister? Mom, Kagome is getting fucked on the living room coach!" Kagome's family ran into the living room and stared as she jumped up and fixed her clothes.

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you Meroko-chan for the idea about this chapter and I will be heating it up between Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	4. Truth about MIkos

Disclaimer: i own no inuyahsa characters but i do own my own creations.

_  
"Mom, it's not what it looks like. We were studying." Kagome said to calm her mother down.

"Wow i didn't know we get to study having sex in high school!" Sota yells excitedly. Kagome throws her shoe hitting him.

"Sesshomaru, I think it's time you left we finsihed studying." Throwing him a dirty look for not helping Kagome turns to her family.  
"I promise i would not have sex where you guys could see me."

"Oh and where will you then my dearest daughter?" Her mother asked while a muscle twitched above her eyebrow. 'Oh shit' Kagome thinks as she runs from the room pushing Sesshomaru out the door. She runs out mad.

"Thanks for nothing. You could have at least help since you got me in the position we where in. God! Go home I can't deal with this shit.  
Why did i have to meet you today couldn't you have just left me alone!"

Sesshomaru looks at her then next thing she knew he was gone. ' I hope he didn't take me seriously. God me and my big mouth why can i never keep it shut?' Turning around she heads inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru arrives home to his phone ringing,"Yes?"

"So Sesshy, you get any? I saw you go home with the hottie. So what she like? Any good for the rest of us of the male race?  
We know you are the prince of our school but can't you share atleast this time?" The annoying snide voice of Naraku's giving Sesshomaru more of a headache.

"I don't know what you are talking about all i did was walk her home." Sesshomaru replied.

"Right and i am a little tooth fairy who has never done anything bad in its life. Don't hold back share. It's not like you are in love with her. Come on if you don't share maybe i will just get a taste for myself. Yeah i like that idea better." Naraku purred over the phone. Sesshomaru could feel his beast wanting to take over.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Then let's make a bet the first to get her is the winner and i mean in bed. Another round of the erotic princes?" Naraku suggested "That sounds like fun so are you in or do i go for her by myself?"

Sesshomaru knew if he did not agree Naraku would get her one way or another. "Fine!" he yelled as he hung up the phone.  
God what had he gotten himself into.

-  
Kagome woke up to a bad feeling but pushing it away she got dressed in tight black jeans with a dark red shirt that said 'Anime- God's proof he loves us and wants us to be happy!' putting on her knee high boots she thought about her second encounter with Sesshomaru. Ten minutes together alone and they were all over each other what was she to do.

"Kagome! Your friends here to pick you up." Her mother yelled up the stairs. Kagome having just brushed her hair grabs her backpack and ran to meet up with Sango remembering they had agreed to go to school together.

Outside Sango grabs her arm and ask," So what happened between you and our schools hottest prince last night?" Kagome turning bright red hurries Sango saying stuff about needing a new book. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sits straight up in bed and groans 'God not again' he thought as he saw his hard on. Another night of dreams about his dancer and him. He gets up and just as he was pulling into the school parking lot he sees Kagome and a guy kissing her. In rage he storms over and his about to hit the guy when Kagome hits him with a flare of miko power that throws him across the school yard.  
With everyone in shock she looks around and says, "What? Haven't you ever seen a guy get his assed kicked by a pissed girl?"

Someone replies, "Yes but never by a miko. We thought they were extinct. A miko hadn't been seen in 500 years!"

"Oh." Kagome says.

-

Sorry it took so long to update my computer screwed up and didn't have time but thanx for the reviews and heres the next chap.  
i hope to update again soon.

:) 


End file.
